


O-K

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Izzy have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O-K

Finn sighs disappointedly realizing the object of his affection is no longer lying next to him. The night before was an unpleasant pleasant sort of night, first Rae was being a complete knob to him saying she didn’t want to be his friend; then he found out about his nan, having his heart crushed twice in one night was something he could not handle, but then the not so unexpected happened, Rae found him as his emotions took over, she held him close to her, a silent ‘I’m here for you’ in each comforting touch. He knew that was the type person she was, she had given up Knebworth for Chloe, she was caring and considerate and a fiercely loyal friend.

 

He can hardly remember how he got from her mums room, to her room, to in her bed, he just remembers the distinct feeling of her hand in his. Then she was lying next to him, and he was talking to her about his Nan, in that moment he realized how much he wanted her in his life, he had never opened up so much about his Nan to anyone, so that was saying something, Rae was special and he needed, to be around her to be with her. So, Mr. Not so good with words Nelson bared a little bit of his soul to her, telling her he liked talking to her, and that he didn’t like talking to anybody, he then hopefully asked if they were alright; then knowing that they were alright bestowed a little bit more hope in him.

This however, was now a delicate situation, he had to develop a plan with some finnesse, to subtly show his affections for her without coming on too strong. Lying here now, knowing they were starting anew, the situation he was in would be intricate to navigate at best. If he was completely honest with himself, he liked her from the second she stole his 20p; he’s not sure why he was a bit of dick to her, maybe it was because she was different and he liked that about her, that they seemed similar, and it scared him. The journey to being friends was bumpy one and now that the air between them was finally clear and they were friends, he couldn’t jump from friend to boyfriend that quickly, for fear he might some how ruin their new found friendship.

He rolled over grunting into Rae’s pillow trying to formulate a plan because the sooner the better, but his brain was going funny again the way it always did when he would get a whiff of her hair, the scent on her pillow wonderfully assaulted his senses, it smelled of lilac like her hair, it was just to intoxicating and he could no longer think straight.

“You should just tell her” said a voice from the foot of the bed

“Izzy?” he sat up to see the red head wiping her eyes as she sat up

“Just tell her, Finn” Izzy said as she stretched

“Tell who what?” he asked, wondering if his internal monologue slipped of his tongue.

“Finn, I know you like Rae..” Izzy said, her voice hoarse as she stretched

Finn sighed, he didn’t want anyone to know until he knew how she felt “I don..H-how can you tell?” there was no point in denying it.

“I’m not as oblivious as everyone thinks I am..” she gave him a knowing look “..well, first you do stare at her a lot..” Izzy thought for a moment “and really there were several times you gave yourself away, like when she said she kissed Archie, or like when you asked why she was dressed like Chloe and all last night was just a complete give away..but I’d say the kissing Archie is when I really knew” Izzy shrugged

Finn winced not wanting to remember that specific event “Finn, your face completely gives you away, you looked like someone told you that Oasis broke up and you could never play football again all in one go” Izzy laughed

Finn made a face “see that’s the face” Izzy pointed and laughed

“I don’t think I can just tell her, Iz, I was such a twat to her and I think she hated me, then she said she didn’t want to be my friend but we’re okay now…I guess” He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

“Yeah, but it was a two way street, there’s a fine line between love and hate you know, and besides I heard the way you two were talking last night, Finn, I think it’s possible she likes you the way you like her” Izzy smiled raising a hopeful brow

“You heard us?” he furrowed his brows slightly embarrassed.

“I was drunk Finn, not deaf, I heard you only like to talk to Rae” she wiggled her eyebrows at him

“Ugh..” Finn threw himself back on the bed

Izzy got up and sat by his feet “Finn, just do something let her know how you feel, you’ll never know how she feels unless you do something about it O-K?” she said then traced the last word on his shin

He jerked his leg “What was that?” he said weirded out

“Oh, when I was upset my mum would always trace out ‘ok’ on my hand, haven’t thought about it in ages really” she shrugged, like it was no big deal.

“What if she doesn’t like me back though” he asked feeling insecure, he had never had doubts about girls not liking him, but he had never felt this way about any other girl either.

“Finn, just be yourself, well maybe not so grumpy, you guys have a lot in common, and my bet is she does like you…but probably doubts that you like her” Izzy said in all seriousness

“Why wouldn’t I like her, she’s brilliant” Finn said, a smile creeping up thinking about Rae and all the things he loved about her.

“I know, but all I’m going to say is that..” Izzy trailed off thinking how to best word her thoughts

“…some girls are sensitive when it comes to a fit boy..thats you” she pointed at him “..and why they would ever like them..like personality wise or..physically...so just keep that in mind” Izzy said not wanting to outright say the words, she could tell Rae has insecurities, she herself has body image issues, everyone does really.

“Okay..” Finn drew out, thinking there was nothing about Rae he didn’t like, especially her banging body, just thinking about it too long did things to him.

“Just don’t take too much time Finn, start showing her you like her” Izzy emphasized

“You think I have chance with her, Iz” He looked up at her hopeful

“Yeah, I think you guys would be perfect for each other honestly” she patted him on the leg

Finn blushed looking down at his hands “Thanks, Iz, you’re a good friend” he smiled up at her

“No, problem mate” she smiled patting him on the shin.

“..and Iz don’t say anything..I mean I know you won’t but..” Finn trailed off

“I know nothing” Izzy said smiling walking over to the door and leaving the room

Finn thought he would have to pass along her tips to Chop.

Finn laid in Rae’s bed few moments longer feeling hopeful, while trying to hold in the urge to do his own version of snow angels, he wasn’t even sure what they would be called, bed angels, sheet angels, Finn’s a lovesick weirdo doing inappropriate things in Rae’s bed angels.

He went downstairs where the rest of the gang was cleaning up looking worse for he wear, he clocked Rae beautiful as ever tussled hair and all in the kitchen making bacon sandwiches for them, he smiled thinking that’s my Rae-Rae.

As it came time to take leave he wanted to linger behind, he wanted to be the last one hoping he could talk to her, but Chloe seemed rooted in her seat and he could only pretend to make sure everything was in his bag for so long. So after she bid Archie ado (cue eye roll), he was next in line and his tongue miraculously loosened up and he managed to get out something along the lines of “I’ll give you a ring later this week, yeah” he smiled opening his arms for a hug and noticed her slight hesitation and before his brain new what he was doing his lips were parting from her soft skin, a hint of lilac filling his senses making his brain go funny again. He smiled as he walked out of her house let her know you like her, simple and subtle, good start Finn, now what next?


End file.
